Architects, kitchen designers and homeowners all strive to achieve aesthetic counters, which are at the same time highly functional and which require minimum maintenance. The so-called high tech look is achieved by using "solid surface materials", for example Corian.TM. or Formica 2000X.TM. materials among others for counter construction. Counters comprise countertops which are horizontal surfaces located in kitchens and bathrooms and which generally have a backsplash or vertical wall surface that interfaces with the countertop at 90 degrees. One of the problems that can arise is that dirt and moisture can get into the space at the junction of the two intersecting members or panels which meet at the 90-degree angle. It has been found, that dirt and contamination and house setting separation problems can be overcome by interposing a length of similar material, (such as Corian.TM. and the like,) to the countertop which length can be routed or shaped to a configuration pleasing to the eye. The most common shape utilized at the interface of the vertical and horizontal surfaces, is an inside 90-degree curve also know as a cove corner which creates a flowing one piece vertical-horizontal appearance. Indeed, one finds available in the marketplace special tools used in a setup unlike what one would anticipate. That is, the backsplash or vertical wall section does not come all the way down to meet the horizontal countertop. Rather, cove stock is interposed in the space between the vertical wall section and the horizontal countertop. And this cove stock is then cut to shape after being glued in place with a suitable adhesive. Many problem arise from the use of this current technology. The primary complaint is the excessive time that it takes to cove such stock to complete the enhancement of an average-size kitchen's countertops and backsplashes. And as it is, the ultimate appearance could be improved. Also, it is difficult sometimes to cut the vertical material to exact size such that the cove will readily fit within the gap or space between the lower extreme of the vertical member and the upper surface of the countertop.
There is therefore a need for a method that will increase the speed of the craftsman in preparing a coved edge interface of a section of kitchen counters, bathroom vanities and shower wall corners and their interface of walls with shower pans. And, there is also a need for a tool that will permit him to easily carry out the coving procedure.
It is an object therefore of this invention to provide a novel clamping device for use in the routing procedure for the enhancement of kitchen and bath countertops among others.
It is another object to provide a device that permits the use of a different method of preparing a cove corner along a section of kitchen or bath countertops.
It is yet another object to provide a low cost easy to make cove or other routable shape stock, retaining means.
It is yet another object to provide a glue clamp for "solid surface" materials.
These and other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the product possessing the features, properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention reference should be made to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.